Pronunciation Book Conspiracy Wiki
'Thank you for keeping this wiki clean! ~ The Management' Welcome to the "77 Days" PronunciationBook Wiki irc.freenode.net ##77Days (yes, that's two #) | webchat Community Portal | forum 77 days Zetaboards forum 77 days blog Tinfoil conspiracy irc channel Table of Contents Introduction On July 9th, the youtube account "Pronunciation Book", which previously posted videos teaching people how to pronounce things in English, began posting cryptic videos counting down from 77 days to September 24th. Due to the bizarre and mysterious nature of the videos, the channel attracted great interest from Reddit, 4chan /x/, and other forums, with many people formulating theories about the meaning or purpose of the videos, and increased attention also being devoted to the channel's earlier videos - which previously seemed innocuous but now appear to be connected to the mystery of the countdown. This is a wiki dedicated to compiling and organizing all information and research on the phenomenon. Other resources: *Google doc for the summary (invite-only edits - currently trying to sync this doc with the wiki) *Public google doc for infodump *Phrases spreadsheet *Theories thus far Dex and numerous others have made contributions to this glorious wiki. Whatever you have, whether it be information or something else, post it here. What We Know About Pronunciation Book * The channel was created on 4/14/2010. It has ~36,690 subs and has subscribed to 1,275 channels. It is a YouTube Partner channel. * The channel is ostensibly dedicated to teaching non-native English speakers how to say things in English. The videos on the channel began with single words, then eventually progressed to sentences. All of the videos consist of the word or sentence which is the topic of the video in black text on a plain white background, with a voiceover pronouncing the topic word or sentence. * On 4/14/2012, the channel uploaded posted a video entitled "How to ask for help in English," stating: "Please help me escape from this place." * On 7/9/2013 the channel uploaded a video stating "Something is going to happen in 77 days." After this, every single video on the channel until "How to Pronounce Guacamole" (originally uploaded on July 9, 2012) had a link placed in the description that leads to the "Please help me escape from this place" video. This means that the person(s) behind the channel had to go back and edit the descriptions of all of the old videos. * On 7/10/2013, the speaker in the video states states that he has been trying to tell us something for 1183 days - 1183 being the number of days between then and the day the channel was created - and continuing the countdown until "something" happens in 76 days. * Every day since, the channel has uploaded a new countdown video with a cryptic sentence and a statement that something is going to happen on a date which corresponds to September 24. * Each video is uploaded at 10:00 A.M Eastern Standard Time (USA). * PronunciationBook has a Twitter. All of the tweets appear to be automated tweets for each new video uploaded to the YouTube channel. This seems to have been turned off during the upload of the countdown video for "61 days", but appeared to be turned back on the next day, meaning the countdown video for "61 days" is the only channel video which does not have a corresponding tweet. * ASUS is the only video on the channel on which PronunciationBook itself has commented. * According to previous WHOIS records, the owner of PronunciationBook.com might be 'Thomas Bender' with email address 'franzpoekler@gmail.com'. * Thomas Bender was apparently involved in the creation of the 2008 ARG "This is My Milwaukee." * Thomas Bender also registered the domain name for Synydyne, which might mean that this is the beginning of an Alternate Reality Game. *Using the Way Back Machine on Synydyne , you can find the e-mails of three people: Jacob Bakkila (bakkila@synydyne.com), Thomas Bender (bender@synydyne.com) and Seena Jon (jon@synydyne.com). Looking Bakkila up on the internet leads to an interview with him and Bender (2010). Apparently they make movies. * Attempts have been made to decode whirring sounds found in the non-speaking portions of the videos starting with 77. Spectrographic analysis of the sounds seems to indicate that they form an image which so far appears to be a figure pointing at the viewer, reminiscent of a propaganda or recruiting poster. * A blog posting daily about the countdown and digging deeper into this can be found here as well as here. Other possible connections * A strange .onion site was found counting down to the same day and time. There is no confirmed connection, but discussion of it can be found here. * In the book "The Chemistry of Explosives" by Jacqueline Akhavan, the formula for PETN (plastic explosive formula from the "77" site) can be found, curiously on page 77. It seems the number seventy-seven may be more relevant than previously thought. I will need to research this further but it is clearly of some importance. * A video on youtube.com/user/renunciationbook, found here, titled "How to Pronounce McDonald's Glyph", is copyrighted to pronunciationbook. It contains strange noises, and a voice saying "Darkness" in the background. * A video on youtube.com/user/pronunciationguide, found here, titled "Say Pronunciation", has stats turned off, with that one video on the channel. No links to PronunciationBook yet. * The number of days from the first video "How to Pronounce ASUS," to the final video on September 24th, 2013 is 1260 days. Possibly a biblical reference, as seen in the Book of Revelation. Messages Relayed In The Countdown Videos Every video ends with the declaration that "Something is going to happen in X days" unless stated otherwise. *77 : "Something is going to happen in 77 days." *76 : "I've been trying to tell you something for 1,183 days." *75 : "I'm awake now. Things are clearing up. I'm not saying the words anymore." *74 : "I've got a minute, let me tell you what I think is going on." *73 : "Tension between the districts has spiked in the last few months." *72 : "You can see it in the markets. Everyone's ready for a storm." *71 : "They're singing a new song in the streets of the zone." *70 : "I have plenty of information to keep me company." *69 : "No one is ready. He watches the market." *68 : "I'm not talking about a disaster. I'm talking about a love triangle." *67 : "We fell into the jungle for a summer of dollar crime." *66 : "We were young heroes, gorgeous liars." *65 : "Turn off the lights and drink a cold glass of water." *64 : "No one is singing; Every day is the same." *63 : "We should've listened to Chief." *62 : "She's waiting for me, I have to find her system." *61 : "Stressful day? Play some volleyball." *60 : "Her house has rooms she's never been in." *59 : "A gemstone on a schedule." *58 : "He flew us in low. Just above the canopy." *57 : "A delicate pairing ... is a heart-breaker." *56 : "Omelettes aren't the only western food." *55 : "When we were born, we saw shapes and patterns." *54 : "Dinner in the boardroom. What time is it?" *53 : "The milk argument was the beginning of the end. It was now obvious to the Minister that we were not professional caterers." *52 : "A container in motion." *51 : "Royalty is Royalty. Get it?" *50 : "As we fled through the jungle, I instinctively touched her arm in reassurance." *49 : "Stay out of the Gully, especially this time of year." *48 : "Sensational or pedestrian, it's all got a price tag." *47 : "It was the slightest gesture, imperceptible to everyone in the Squad ... except Jackie." *46: "A bird without a song." *45: "They appeared in rows and columns." *44: "I met his eyes an instant later and saw sadness turn to rage; there would be no volleyball that evening." *43: "Buildings grow into the sky." *42: "The town has a festival every year." *41: "They weren't in the mood for a corporate party." *40: "They're already building a barrier." *39: "The reservation's for three, but we can pull up a chair." *38: "A drumbeat sets the mood for good negotiations." *37: "We were so different." *36: "Let's talk about the access of the planet. Let's talk about the water table. Let's talk about fabrics. Let's talk about the discussion surrounding the arrival of a new trend. A new fashion. A song that you listen to repeatedly. A program pre-installed on every computer that quarter, that month, that week. The squad's computer was heavy. The computer was heavy because that's just how they made them 8 years ago. We pushed it around on a cart you might find in a library. Let's talk about wheels. Let's talk about earnings reports. Let's talk about reduction roles. Let's talk about the people we remember talking to when we were sick. He'll wake up one day in a city from the past. Let's talk about the surfaces of buildings we don't usually see. The smells we were not exposed to in kitchens of restaurants we've never eaten in, but have passed by in cars and on trains. This train is full of people with something in common. Walk between the cars, relax with a drink. The couple is arguing about dessert. Let's talk about the days each month when we are statistically most likely to meet someone new. Let's talk about dollars, about free trade, about the hope for more today. Let's talk about our failings. I let her down. She let him down. Everyone let everyone down that year. When you sleep in the jungle you dream of outlines. Let's talk about dreams of stages, and dreams of bodies, and dreams of scissors, dreams of tools, dreams of cleverly packaged material, of dice in the jungle we roll but do not understand. Let's talk about disappointments. Let's talk about a powerful man. Who knows every second the profit and loss of our collections, of our gatherings, of the groups we make because we want to see the next century in some branded way. He screamed at the sun and broke us down. And once we were broken down, he threw you into the ocean, and me into the clouds. Now he's in the boardroom on a conference call--would you like to listen in? What's really happening this quarter? More corners, lots of promotions I bet. Unwelcome renovation, but they'll get used to it in time. The days change so slowly that long-term goals are hard to track. Do we need a chart for the hierarchy, a filing protocol? A new way to find meaning in symbols? Let's talk about systems. Let's talk about systems. Let's talk about systems soon. When we can find a quite place, when we have some time together at last." Latest Video All Countdown Videos File:How to Pronounce 37 File:How to Pronounce 38 File:How to Pronounce 39 File:How to Pronounce 40 File:How to Pronounce 41 File:How to Pronounce 42 File:How to Pronounce 43 File:How to Pronounce 44 File:How to Pronounce 45 File:How to Pronounce 46 File:How to Pronounce 47 File:How to Pronounce 48 File:How to Pronounce 49 File:How to Pronounce 50 File:How to Pronounce 51 File:How to Pronounce 52 File:How to Pronounce 53 File:How to Pronounce 54 File:How to Pronounce 55 File:How to Pronounce 56 File:How to Pronounce 57 File:How to Pronounce 58 File:How to Pronounce 59 File:How to Pronounce 60 File:How to Pronounce 61-1 File:How to Pronounce 62-0 File:How to Pronounce 63 File:How to Pronounce 64 File:How to Pronounce 65 File:How to Pronounce 66 File:How to Pronounce 67 File:How to Pronounce 68 File:How to Pronounce 69 File:How to Pronounce 70 File:How to Pronounce 71 File:How to Pronounce 72 File:How to Pronounce 73 File:How to Pronounce 74 File:How to Pronounce 75 File:How to Pronounce 76-0 File:How to Pronounce 77-0 Main edits made by: JizzKrakenFoo, Heulerei, and Dex Plot points #There is talk of a mission in multiple videos. #The people involved with the mission were referenced as a squad #Chief is important and is mentioned frequently #Someone attempted to piece the plot together from snippets of videos in this video. #One video brings up 10 mysteries; there are then multiple videos that describe one of these mysteries. The videos mentioning 2, 4, and 9 are private, we have pasted screencaps of their transcriptions. Theory blogs - Add your theories here! Blog posts Editing tips *PLEASE CROSS LINK THE PAGES IN SOME WAY SO WE DON'T END UP WITH A BILLION OF THE SAME THING. **On a related note, do not replace links (even red ones) with urls. The point of a wiki is to organise information in one central area where everything about a certain subject (in this case, PB/77 days) is explained. Urls explain nothing & lead people away from the site. Urls are only appropriate for providing further information or referencing, and should not be entering the main bulk of articles —Green Zubat (irc/forum: "gz") (owl me!) 15:41, August 18, 2013 (UTC) *Don't make pages with titles that go on into infinity. Nobody wants to search up "Edward Snowden's case that is supposed to come into light on the twenty fourth of September. It may be significant and should be looked into." *Keep in mind that everything is subject to change due to how early in this we are. Look at everything with a skeptical eye and don't follow everything so blindly. *Don't be surprised if I just edit random shit to be more presentable. Bullet point comments and comments preceded by * are likely to be me, unless someone else starts doing that. - Heulerei *You could, like, you know.. use the "comments" feature of wikia. --dequis (irc: "dx") (talk) 13:19, July 24, 2013 (UTC) *Any information can be useful since we are so early into this. --BrandiWhat_ (talk) 15:22, July 24, 2013 (UTC) *Want some technical stuff done on the wiki? Ask JAlbor. Category:Browse Category:Significant Videos